


You Were Good In Your Time

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was dead and it was all Sam's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Good In Your Time

Sam reached out with one trembling, blood-smeared hand and gripped the fabric of his brother's shirt tightly.

Dean was dead.

And Sam knew that it wouldn't be long until he was too.

The monster lurked just beyond the younger Winchester's field of vision, hiding in the shadows, watching Sam and waiting.

The hunter however had lost the fight.

The weapons he and his sibling had brought were useless against this beast and now that Dean was gone; his brother refused to defend himself, knowing it would only be an exercise in futility.

"Dean," Sam whispered hoarsely, blood from his mouth dripping onto his sibling's face.

"I'm sorry," the young man apologized, eyes filling with tears.

This was all his fault. He had done the research but it had been wrong, it had been so wrong.

And his brother had paid for his mistake with his life.

Sam's grip on Dean's shirt tightened when he heard the creature move somewhere behind him.

Closing his eyes and waiting for the killing blow, Sam thought about all the mistakes he had made in the past, how he had always been the screw-up in the family and how, by some miracle, Dean never left him.

Sam huddled over his brother's body; just as Dean had remained with him throughout everything, he was not going to abandon his older sibling.

A deafening screech sounded in Sam's ears and he caught sight of the monster loping towards him from the corner of his eye…

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic comes from a Morrissey song.


End file.
